


Отдам в хорошие руки

by avadakedavra, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Солдат то прибирал к рукам размокшую полупустую пачку Лаки Страйк, то бесцеремонно стаскивал с жертв особо приглянувшиеся цацки, то гальку причудливой формы коллекционировал. Но чтобы так!..
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Отдам в хорошие руки

Верхняя куртка, сколько Брок помнил Солдата по их совместным миссиям, у того всегда была преогромная. И довольно функциональная, к слову: черная кожа и кевлар, утяжеленные, проложенные металлом плечи и локти, сплошные ремни и заклепки, где только можно, и полсотни карманов что снаружи, что внутри. В этой куртке, предполагал Брок, спокойно можно было уместить не только с десяток ручных гранат и огнестрельный арсенал половины ЩИТа, но и парочку джетов в разобранном виде. Остаток добрать ножами.

Солдат любил свою куртку – ну, насколько умел со своими прожаренными насквозь мозгами. Брок не раз и не два ловил его за рассовыванием по внутренним карманам трофеев сомнительной ценности: Солдат то прибирал к рукам размокшую полупустую пачку Лаки Страйк, то бесцеремонно стаскивал с жертв особо приглянувшиеся цацки, то гальку причудливой формы коллекционировал – их в тот раз в такие ебеня отправили, что страшно вспомнить, и ветер с океана гнал мелкий колкий снег и продирал до костей, и жрать хотелось просто невыносимо, а эвакуации оставалось ждать еще шесть невыносимо долгих часов.

Солдат особо не прятался, а Брок по возможности не трогал его нычки, и все были довольны.

До недавнего времени.

* * *

– И что это? – тупо уточнил Джек и поднял на него, Брока, полный искреннего, почти детского недоумения и непонимания взгляд. А что Брок? Броку, наверное, только и оставалось, что развести руками и рявкнуть что-нибудь вроде: «Это ебанный, мать его, огнедышащий дракон, Роллинз, ты, сука, что, в глаза долбишься или котов никогда не видел?», но он держался – держался из последних сил.

Их, этих сил, после четырнадцати часов на позиции и трех – обратного перелета было исчезающе мало. На Джека, вон, пока хватало, правда, уже с натяжкой.

Кот был молодой, тощий, как смерть, и – вероятно – белый. Но это уже не точно: под слоем пыли и грязи угадать расцветку этих живописных колтунов возможным не представлялось. Вдобавок к уже перечисленным, крайне сомнительным, надо сказать, достоинствам кот хромал на заднюю правую лапу, время от времени истошно орал и держал хвост пистолетом. Брок в душе не ебал, где и когда Солдат, не отлучившийся за все время миссии даже на отлить, его подцепил и каким образом протащил аж до базы. Хотя, пожалуй, нет. Вот как раз насчет «каким образом» Брок был очень даже в курсе: как пить дать в этой преогромной сраной куртке.

Преогромная сраная куртка, аккуратно уложенная Солдатом на стол перед сдачей и пересчетом оружия, дернулась в тот момент, когда Брок уже отметил в списке последний пункт и удовлетворенно потянулся, предвкушая пару часов сна у себя в кабинете. Легонечко так дернулась. Брок, может, и не заметил бы, если бы Солдат – тот самый Солдат, которого встревоженные техники еще вчера утром не рекомендовали использовать в ближайшее время в ближнем бою из-за внезапного, ничем не объяснимого ухудшения реакции – не метнулся вороватым, обеспокоенным взглядом по направлению к краю стола.

На закономерный и вполне справедливый, по мнению Брока, вопрос «какого, собственно, хуя?» Солдат вытянулся по стойке, составил пятки и носки вместе, упер взгляд вмиг остекленевших глаз в пол прямо перед собой и включил дурачка. Это у Солдата всегда получалось на пять с плюсом, и все же не объясняло, что бы он делал с животиной, не дернись куртка, в которую она была бережно завернута, так восхитительно вовремя, – так что Брока подобный расклад не шибко устроил. Впрочем, другой реакции добиться все равно не удалось, и вот теперь у них был не слишком довольный происходящим кот – одна штука, охуевший от жизни Джек Роллинз – одна штука и неутешительно отчетливо маячащие на горизонте пиздюли от начальства – опционально и по потребностям отдельно взятых индивидуумов.

Вопросов по ситуации было два: зачем оно было нужно Солдату и что теперь делать с этим Броку.

Самое очевидное «в мешок и в раковину» никто из СТРАЙКа, устроившего импровизированный штаб у Брока в кабинете, конечно, не озвучил: у Солдата, даже свежеразмороженного и сразу после кресла, чуйка была страшная, звериная. Он на раз просекал что отношение окружающих к себе, что их настроения. Вел себя соответствующе, а стать скорбной строчкой «несчастный случай на миссии» в отчете желающих пока не наблюдалась. Брок фыркнул, только представив себе это: помереть от рук Зимнего Солдата было как угодно, но точно не позорно. Но чтоб за кота!

Кот, будто почувствовав, в каком направлении потекли мысли Брока, крайне немелодично мяукнул, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Полагаю, Роллинз… – задумчиво изрекла сидящая на полу по-турецки Мэй, протягивая руку раскрытой ладонью вверх: кот, до того подозрительно шевеливший ушами на каждый резкий звук, с опаской приблизился и обнюхал ее пальцы. – …это проблемы.

Мэй неожиданно разулыбалась и принялась с энтузиазмом почесывать подставленную мохнатую шею. Она, чертовка, оказалась, ох, как права, но пока никто из СТРАЙКа об этом не знал.

* * *

На одном коте Солдат, понятное дело, не остановился: Брок после той миссии подал запрос на внеплановое обнуление, даже причин напридумывал и получил официальную бумажку за подписью самого Пирса, которую гордо продемонстрировал техникам, но хер оно помогло, конечно же. У Солдата как перемкнуло что.

Он таскал всяких: совсем крошечных, еще слепых, и уже взрослых. Тощих и хромых, плешивых и блохастых, бесхвостых и с подранными в мясо ушами. Пятнистых, полосатых и – было разок – даже сфинксов. Объединяло котов одно: они были или очевидно ничейные, или настолько шуганные и измученные, что лучше бы ничейные. Брок следил за Солдатом в четыре глаза (два своих и два – Роллинза), но даже он не был всесилен. Одному богу было известно, когда и где Солдат успевал отыскать очередную жертву из мира кошачьих на каждом втором выезде в поле и почему ни один из его подопечных не издавал ни единого «мяу» до тех пор, пока не становилось слишком поздно: ну не разворачивать же, в самом деле, вертушку, чтобы вернуть на место очередной плешивый комок.

Зато в вертушке, или в джете, или уже на базе Солдат, если чувствовал, что это сойдет ему с рук по причине без сучка, без задоринки проведенной миссии и хорошего настроения начальства, без капли смущения или раскаяния брался за свои проклятущие молнии и заклепки и расстегивал ворот куртки на пару дюймов. И нисколько не возражал, когда линию его острой, как будто литой челюсти придирчиво обнюхивали, или даже пытались прикусить, или терлись об нее только что высунутой на свет божий кошачьей мордой.

Попытки заставить Солдата снять куртку перед посадкой и выдать очередного безбилетника по-хорошему успехом не венчались и шли по одному сценарию: по струнке, глаза в землю, дурачок. Опасный такой дурачок, хмыкал про себя Брок, переводя на общечеловеческий: «Попробуй, сними силой».

Пробовать, понятное дело, никто желанием не горел, так что у Мэй уже обитали на квартире Чип и Дейл, Роллинз раз за разом хвастался, что его Клео вот-вот научится пользоваться лотком, а обычно молчаливый Грэг, которому достался самый первый экземпляр, оказавшийся крайне вредной и все-таки белоснежной кошкой, даже прикупил на замену своей кнопочной реликвии СтаркФон предпоследней модели и показывал теперь всем желающим смазанные фотки своего сомнительного сокровища.

А еще Брок был готов поклясться, что на следующей после той злополучной миссии, когда на пути туда Грэг хвастался Мэй расцарапанными крепкими предплечьями и не уместной, не слишком ему идущей, задорной усмешкой, у Солдата дернулись углы губ – не в улыбке, о, нет, но, может, в намеке на нее.

Улыбаться по-настоящему Солдат, конечно же, не умел.

* * *

День, когда Стив Роджерс заявился в Вашингтон с установленной аккурат поперек массивного лба бегущей строкой, бесперебойно транслировавшей «я здесь Капитан Америка, и если у тебя есть вопросы, претензии или пожелания по данному поводу, приятель, можешь оформить их в письменном виде и сожрать на завтрак вместе с хлопьями», Брок проклял. Проклял бы трижды, если бы верил, что оно сработает.

Проблема была в том, что Брок не верил – и другим не советовал.

Нет, Роджерс был ничего, хоть временами у него и рвало башню задорно и с огоньком: с ним хорошо и споро работалось, отлично спарринговалось после общих тренировок и легко трепалось в обеденный перерыв – никаких претензий.

Претензии у Брока возникли к Солдату.

Разумеется, Брок знал, кем был Солдат – до. Историями о Ревущих Командос достопочтенные леди вроде его матери своих детей разве что с ложки не кормили, и, эй, разве хоть у кого-то был шанс пропустить тот помпезный безвкусный репортаж по телеку, приуроченный к триумфальному размораживанию Символа и Героя, который крутили по всем каналам и не по одному разу? Да Брок ни в жизнь не поверит.

Так что – да.

Разумеется, Брок знал, кто такой был сержант Джеймс Барнс. И, разумеется, Брок понимал, почему в Гидре занервничали при появлении Кэпа, и – есть такое, перестраховка никогда не повредит благому делу, но…

– Блядство! – в бешенстве выплюнул Брок, когда Солдата, обработанного с утра пораньше по новому, усиленному протоколу, в очередной раз вывернуло ему под ноги желчью вперемешку с кровью. Крови в этот раз было меньше, чем в прошлый, случившийся пятью минутами ранее, и все-таки: – Вот же ж форменное блядство!

Джек сунулся было с предложением помощи – сука, вот только тебя не хватало под боком, и так на нервяке, – но послушно сгинул по первому требованию. Прихватив маску Солдата, которую ему, не глядя, всучил Брок. Дела обстояли паршиво.

Солдат зажмурился и рвано, быстро-быстро задышал. Влажные от пота волосы лезли ему в рот, а он даже не пытался отплевываться.

– Спроси у Мэй резинку для волос, – спохватившись, крикнул Брок в широкую, удаляющуюся спину Роллинза и снова сосредоточил свое внимание на Солдате. Того затрясло, как на электрическом стуле, и вывернуло.

Солдат держался всю миссию, хотя потряхивать его начало еще на конспиративной квартире, и пот лил с него в три ручья, и пульс то подскакивал, то едва не пропадал с концами. Хуже становилось с каждым часом, и сейчас у Солдата слезились огромные, полные животного ужаса глаза, волосы липли к бледному, землистого цвета лицу, а руки упрямо обхватывали низ живота крест-накрест. Брок вздохнул, не очень хорошо понимая, какую из эмоций следует поставить во главе стола: логичное раздражение, брезгливую жалость или восхищение неутомимым упрямством. Солдат был умен, как дьявол, и непрошибаем, как танк, но в этот раз потерял бдительность, и Брок его подловил: не стоило так надолго отлучаться, не стоило так открыто придерживать низ куртки.

Не стоило так подставляться.

Солдат снова согнулся в три погибели и затрясся в сухих, наверняка болезненных рвотных спазмах. Под курткой у него отчаянно завозилось, и Брок, если бы не знал, что к чему, уже отложил бы кирпичей: мало ли что могло полезть из этой штуки в случае критической поломки. Брок вздохнул. Продолжаться дальше оно не могло.

Солдат крепче обхватил себя руками и вздернул верхнюю губу, пошатнулся весь и зарычал по-звериному, когда Брок ухватил его за рукав и потянул на себя. Прозвучало убедительно, но не то чтобы очень опасно: Солдат едва стоял на ногах. То есть он почти наверняка и в таком состоянии был способен перегрызть пару-тройку вражеских глоток, но здесь и сейчас речь шла не о нападении, о, нет. Речь шла о защите, и Брок не боялся Солдата.

Солдат это чувствовал.

– Раздавишь же, – проворчал Брок и, когда Солдат снова усилил хватку и зарычал, добавил своим фирменным командирским тоном: – Пусти, ты, идиот мороженный. Это приказ.

Солдат с трудом сфокусировал на нем изрядно поплывший, напрочь больной взгляд и прошелся сухим языком по обметанным губам. Выговорил с трудом:

– По-жа-луй-ста.

В груди что-то сжало, как подобранная не по размеру вещь, взбесило неоднозначностью момента – Брок начинал терять терпение.

– Выполнять, солдат!

Солдат дернулся, как от удара, весь съежился, но обмяк тут же и позволил наконец Броку помочь себе выпрямиться, отвести руки в стороны и расстегнуть проклятую куртку. Как на ребенке, ей-богу. Под курткой предсказуемо обнаружилась животина. Рыжая и усатая животина с какой-то острой, невыносимо наглой мордой, которая тут же зашипела, врезала Броку на удивление сильной лапой и попыталась удрать, но была перехвачена, обматерена от носа и до хвоста и вручена подошедшему Роллинзу в обмен на резинку для волос.

– Куда это? – не слишком уверенно спросил Роллинз, пытаясь удержать извивающуюся кошку. Брок, не отрывая взгляда от Солдата, все еще зеленого, и глядящего затравленно то на него, то на Роллинза, то на кошку, и обнимающего себя снова крепко-крепко поперек живота, обреченно вздохнул:

– В джет, куда еще, – с Солдата сталось бы лечь и сдохнуть тупо от вредности прямо тут. Или от тоски. Брок покачал головой и протянул ему резинку: – Убери волосы, солдат.

И когда Солдат медленно кивнул, и взял резинку с ладони, и послушался, Брок рявкнул притихшему отряду, уже направляясь к джету широким рваным шагом:

– Как же заебало. Валим отсюда к чертям собачьим. Только, ради всего святого, найдите кто-нибудь ему посудину какую! Нам четыре часа лету, не хочу провести их по колено в блевотине!

И еще было бы нелишним проверить запасы воды – что там по суперсолдатскому обезвоживанию?

* * *

А рыжую гадкую животину потом пристроили сестре Джека – они вроде быстро нашли общий язык.

* * *

Сам Брок сопротивлялся до последнего: отнекивался, отшучивался и удачно соскакивал с темы всякий раз, стоило только разговору сворнуть не туда. Броку вот только шерсти по всей хате не хватало, или полуночных пробежек до ветеринарной клиники, или резиновых мышек под подушкой, или истошного ора по утрам, вечерам и когда только вздумается.

Брок не любил котов.

Мэй дразнила и провоцировала его по этому поводу долго и упорно. Роллинз с Таузигом ее истово поддерживали. Брок орал белугой что на одну, что на второго, что на третьего, но помогало это ненадолго.

А потом Солдат приволок ему Ебанный Пиздец.

Это была не кошка, это было настоящее исчадие преисподней, прямиком из блядского адова котла. Злобное чудовище без намека на кошачью совесть. Склочная и пакостная животина.

Орала животина знатно.

Солдат приволок ее с миссии в Западной Вирджинии, и всучил Броку, и обозначил коротко:

– Твой, – и даже дурачка включить в этот раз не потрудился, – Командир.

За плечом, чуть поодаль, хохотнул Стивенс, уточнил вполголоса:

– Это он про нашего командира или про блохастого? – и Таузиг тут же принялся втирать ему что-то, совсем уже тихо.

Чудовище, оказавшееся, на минуточку, не командиром, а командиршей, было приличных размеров, бенгальского окраса и могло похвастаться желтым злющим глазом. Одним. Еще оно обладало совершенно невыносимым характером и довольно противным кошачьим фальцетом. Если бы Брок раздавал своим ребятам приказы в таком тоне, его давно бы притопили и сказали, что так и было.

– Ну, пиздец, – почти восторженно выдохнула Мэй в ту секунду, как это шерстяное оружие массового поражения с диким воплем выскочило у Солдата из-за пазухи, по пути расцарапав тому неприкрытую часть лица. А Солдат, может, и умел убивать, и чинить государственные перевороты, и устраивать диверсии разного масштаба, но этого котяру ловил добрых двадцать минут. А потом всучил Броку, да. В процессе отлова пострадали Стивенс и Престель, а Роллинз так вообще три следующих часа причитал, что, кажется, лишился глаза. «Ну, пиздец» очень точно описывало сложившуюся ситуацию.

Брок вскинул брови, удерживая психованную зверюгу, так и норовившую дать ему когтистой лапой по морде, за шкирку.

– Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему тебя предпочитают хранить в замороженном виде. С чувством юмора у тебя полный швах.

Нижняя часть лица Солдата была скрыта маской, но Брок заметил, как на секунду в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки.

Брок оставил кота.

В ветеринарной клинике, куда он притащил Ебанный Пиздец на осмотр и прививку, седовласая строгая леди в очках в тонкой оправе сокрушительно покачала головой и осуждающе глянула на Брока, когда тот на вопрос о кличке изрядно завис и только спустя пару минут смог изобрести что-то человеческое и не матерное.

Забыл, правда, уже через полчаса. Ебанный Пиздец так и осталась Ебанным Пиздецом.

* * *

– Сержант, – раздалось откуда-то сбоку хриплое, и Брок, задремавший было во время обратной дороги, вздрогнул, рывком приходя в себя. По-прежнему хотелось жрать. По-прежнему трясло.

В грузовике было не темно и не светло – лампы, свисающие с потолка, горели тускло, и свет от них позволял разглядеть, сколько их, товарищей по несчастью, мотает по колдоебинам бесконечной проселочной дороги, но скрадывал детали и выражения лиц. Брок потер ладонью зудящие от недосыпа глаза и поднял взгляд на сидящего напротив него Солдата. Проход был узким, их ноги почти соприкасались, а на коленях у Солдата, уютно устроившись клубком, спал огромный черный котяра. Точнее, это Брок предполагал, что котяра мог быть огромным – когда-то очень и очень давно.

О, славные, сытые времена.

Сейчас же он представлял из себя довольно жалкое зрелище: тощий, как велосипед, шерсть клочьями и длинный хвост весь в проплешинах на сдачу. Исходя из того, что кот то и дело поджимал под себя перебитую левую переднюю лапу, и из того, что Солдат добыл его в одной из дальних комнат полуразрушенной деревянной лачуги, в которой они двое суток ждали не угодного больше связного, Брок предположил, что беднягу изрядно придавило какой-нибудь балкой или еще чем и он оказался в ловушке.

Приятного мало, ничего не скажешь.

– А? – у Брока даже не было сил подивиться тому, что, эй, как это так, чтобы Солдат – и заговорил без дела после проваленной миссии. Связного они так и не дождались: как пить дать кто-то присоветовал парню мотать удочки, да побыстрее.

– Он, – рублено сказал Солдат, кивнул на кота и повторил: – Сержант.

Броку не нужно было обладать суперсолдатскими слухом и зрением, чтобы заметить, как все, кто еще не успел уснуть, навострили уши и обратили на них свое внимание. Грег, Тоби и Стивенс заерзали неуютно на своих местах. Мэй почти незаметно повела плечом. Солдат хмыкнул, тоже это почувствовав, сложил губы в подобие улыбки и принялся чесать кота между ушами. Левой рукой – медленными, осторожными движениями.

– Хочешь так его назвать? – тупо уточнил Брок очевидное, и Солдат кивнул. – Хорошо.

Наблюдать за тем, насколько бережно металлические пальцы проходятся по длинной, местами спутанной шерсти, было странно. Как будто подсматриваешь за чем-то очень интимным, личным. Не имеющим права принадлежать никому, кроме Солдата.

– Сер-ржант, – Солдат покатал на языке серединную «р» на совершенно кошачий манер, а потом вдруг замер и едва заметно улыбнулся, больше даже глазами, чем ртом, и Брок испытал острую, отдающую нутряным стыдом потребность отвести взгляд.

Надо будет, решил он, как приедут, хорошенько отоспаться. Вдруг поможет.

Кот поднял усатую морду с огромными светлыми глазами неопределенного цвета и принялся тереться о металлические пальцы Солдата, требуя продолжения банкета.

– Прости, приятель. Сейчас все будет.

Грузовик ощутимо тряхануло на какой-то особенно выдающейся кочке, Сержант весь подобрался, вскочил на лапы и выгнул спину колесом. Потом понюхал воздух, успокоился, устроился обратно и громко-громко заурчал, и Солдат принялся гладить его уже всерьез: от макушки и до самого хвоста, вдоль выступающего острого хребта.

Через полчаса они выехали на нормальную дорогу.

– Можно оставить? – ровно спросил Солдат где-то на подъезде к базе. Он больше не улыбался и, собранный и напряженный, выглядел куда привычней. Брок и так неотрывно и неосознанно, едва ли что-то замечая, пялился на него, Солдату только и нужно было, что поднять глаза и поймать его взгляд. – Мне.

Где-то в другом углу грузовика чуть громче обычного выдохнула Мэй.

Брок решил, что проспаться, наверное, будет мало. Хорошо бы еще и выпить. Да и что в нем, в этом коте, такого, блин, особенного?

– Нет. Прости, приятель.

У Солдата на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

* * *

– Я хотел кота. Ну, в детстве. Но было нельзя – аллергия.

Роджерс выглядел удивленным, и уже за это Брок заслуживал плюсик в карму и запись в личное дело. Что-нибудь вроде: «Довел Капитана Америку до культурного шока. Приятного, надо отметить». Можно было собой гордиться. Брок и гордился.

– Не знал, что ты занимаешь подобным, – покачал головой Роджерс, и его губы будто сами собой сложились в немного застенчивую улыбку: как если бы он хотел сказать, что гордится Броком и поощряет подобного рода стремления, но не был уверен, что имеет на подобные высказывания право. Брок развел руками в своей излюбленной манере: чуть паясничая.

– А я полон сюрпризов, Кэп.

Улыбка на губах Роджерса из застенчивой стала почти задиристой как по мановению волшебной палочки:

– О, в этом я уже успел убедиться, – пробормотал он вполголоса и вернулся взглядом к телефону Брока, который так и держал в руках. Фотки Роджерс прелистывал довольно уверенно и даже не тянулся послюнить палец, хоть Грег и божился, что видел это своими глазами. Вот ведь трепло.

– Его зовут Сержант.

– Сержант?

– Ага.

Сержант за три недели на казенных харчах набрал вес и хотя бы не выглядел на фотографиях, как ходячий труп. Лоснился, пушился и тарахтел, как трактор. Периодически получал по ушам от Ебанный Пиздец, но и сам не оставался в долгу. У Брока на всякий случай и видео было припасено. Чтоб наверняка. Сержант, впрочем, приглянулся Роджерсу и по фоткам, Брок видел это наметанным глазом профессиональной кошачьей свахи. Ему почему-то было максимально важно втюхать конкретно этот экземпляр конкретно этому Роджерсу. Было в этом что-то правильное и вместе с тем – отдающее изощренной жестокостью. Что по отношению к Солдату, что по отношению к Роджерсу. Странная смесь.

– Не уверен, – наконец покачал головой Роджерс. Он выглядел расстроенным. В смысле: по-настоящему расстроенным. Как будто у себя в голове он уже обустроил чудесный кошачий уголок с когтеточкой и шикарной лежанкой, а потом вынужден был себя одернуть. – Ты ведь и сам в курсе, что у нас миссии и по неделе бывают, а то и дольше, и...

Разумеется, Брок был в курсе.

– Могу посоветовать хороший кошачий отель.

Роджерс заткнулся на полуслове и опасно сощурился. Ему явно не хотелось прослыть невеждой, но и быть облапошенным он тоже не горел желанием. Брок попытался закусить улыбку, но не слишком в этом преуспел.

– Кошачий отель, говоришь? – уточнил Роджерс.

Брок пожал плечами, забрал у Роджерса из рук протянутый телефон и с чувством выполненного долго отступил задом к двери, ведущей в коридор.

– Прогугли, Кэп. И подумай, идет? Сержант классный.

Роджерс закатил глаза. Его пальцы отбили неровный нетерпеливый ритм в дюйме от лежащего на столе навороченного телефона.

– Я не сомневаюсь. Идет.

* * *

Через четыре дня Роджерс прислал Броку фотографию Сержанта, развалившегося поперек белоснежных простыней. Сержант лежал на спине, подставив камере и левой руке Роджерса пушистый живот. Броку он так гладиться не давался.

Солдат – Джеймс Барнс – сказал «спасибо» и широко улыбнулся, когда Брок показал ему фотографию.

До старта проекта Озарение оставалось чуть больше полугода.

У Брока было достаточно времени, чтобы сделать все правильно.


End file.
